Antes, Durante y despues de tu Boda
by Fam. Andry Grandchester
Summary: Albert se casa... y su hermana Candy expresa sus sentimientos del gran acontecimiento


**Hola chicas mi hermano mayor se caso... nuestra relacion era muy estrecha y cuando llegue acasa ayer senti su ausencia y sin mas penser en este fic como manera de catarsisi y un regalo para èl, ademas de que las palabras de TC GAN "permitirnos soñar", creo que este es el espacio perfecto para que todos logremos soñar un poco y usar nuestra creatividad y fantasía; además de compartirlo con otros." me inspiraron aun mas gracias por esas palbras nena y por ru apoyo...Ademas como expresa Lady Grahan este espacio nos permite conocer amigas y porque no compartir con ellas nuentros momentos...**

**Espero les gusto a veces la fantasia no esta tan alejada de la realidad**

La noticia de que tu el empedernido rubio de 31 años se casaba nos tomo a todos por sorpresa, apenas si llevaban unos meses de conocerse cuando se hicieron novios y al año de novios sin más, en medio del desayuno avisas que te casas en 15 días…. 15 días…

Recuerdo la mano de Terry apretando la mía… -**Me dejaste en shock hermano** – te dije y tu solo me sonreíste. Anthony no dejaba de brincar porque sabía que comeríamos pastel y miraba a mamá preguntándole –**porque lloras mami-**mama solo te abrazo y te dijo-**estás seguro de que es lo que quieres-** tu le diste un beso en la frente y tan seguro de ti mismo dijiste **sí!.**

Desde ese día todo fueron carreras, discusiones y días ajetreados, decidieron que se casarían en la casa de los abuelos Elroy y George, en el gran patio del lugar al aire libre… tu siempre tan amante de la naturaleza. Nuestros primos Archie y Stear con sus respectivas esposa Annie y Paty prometieron arreglarían el lugar cosa que les agradecimos ellos siempre han sido como hermanos para nosotros, nuestra relación es tan estrecha que el dicho de uno para todos y todos para uno se creó pensando en nosotros. De ahí después del trabajo o en horas libres no tocaba la preparación de las invitaciones, listas de invitados color de los manteles, los centros de mesa… que si tu novia quería rosas blancas o rojas, luego que mejor girasoles, o no al último momento que lirios… como sentía ganas de matarla… al llegar a casa siempre me esperabas con una sonrisa torcida en los labios y un -**como te fue pequeña**- extendiéndome un bote de helado de chocolate… aunque no lo dijeras demostrabas que estabas nervios y yo reía por dentro… **quiero dejarte viudo antes de que te cases… ella no se pone de acuerdo uhhhhhhhhhhh que difícil es… como le vas hacer… cuando vivan juntos…**

**-Te dije que te quiero y eres la mejor hermanita del mundo-** son tus palabras chantajistas y tu risa de maluco

**-Te dije que me voy a quedar con tu cuarto Albert… porque es más grande que el mío…** te devuelvo la sonrisa de mala y te saco la lengua

**-Ahhh no Candy**- dices con cara de enojado- **donde dormiré cuando vengamos de visita**

**-En el de Anthony que se volverá el cuarto de visitas verdad mono…**

**-Shipi… yo me paso al cuarto de Candy en lo que ella se pasa al tuyo hermano…**

**-Ya lo veremos**… **mamá no aceptara**… y los tres nos echamos a reír

- **Terry llamo pasa por ti en media hora para ir al cine… le dije que estarías muy cansada pero dice que lo tienes abandonado…**

**-porque siempre contestas antes de preguntarme…**

**- porque tuviste que hacerte novia de mi amigo**

**-porque me lo presentaste…**

**-YAAAAAAAA! Albert es tu turno… su discusión me distrajo y Mario cayo por el abismo **. Anthony muestra su cara de mono enojado y te sientas a terminar el juego en el Wiiii… mi venganza pasa por mente y mientras me meto al cuarto pregunto –**te llevaras el Wiii** se que ahorraste mucho para comprártelo e imagino la cara de Anthony por el silencio que se hizo

Al salir de mi cuarto tus ojos fríos se posan en mi sonrisa de te gane y lo confirmo con las sonrisa de alegría de nuestro hermanito tu punto débil…

-**Candy Albert me regalo su Wii… jugaras con mingo…**

**-Claro mono… y estoy segura que Terry también lo hará** (veo en tu mirada el brillo del contra ataque)

-**recuerda que Terry se tiene que ir antes de las 11 de la noche y no puede estar abrazando mucho a Candy… te lo encargo ahora tu eres el hombre de la casa**… golpe bajo Albert

Tocan la puesta es Terry que vino por mi… te levantas de brinco yo reacciono y ambos corremos abrir tu me agarras por la cintura entre risas me haces girar y terminas abriendo**- te gane-** dices con voz entre cortada y yo trato de recuperar el aliento mientras saludas a Terry tu compinche

**-Hola amor**… se acerca y me da un suave beso en los labio**- te vez hermosa, nos vamos…**pero tu voz nos detiene cuando nos dirigimos a la puesta.

**-Candy esa enagua está muy corta, y la blusa ese escote** (me giro para verte)

**-Voy con Terry** te digo algo irritada… **y tu novia no viste mejor que yo**- te saco la lengua… Terry ríe y con su siempre sarcasmo **te la traigo viva a las 11 si no se nos ocurre celebrar en tu nombre**

**TERRRRY!** Y antes de cerrar la puerta un me traen algo se escucha…

Se nos hizo tarde pero la casa está a oscuras perfecto con sigilo entro mientras me despido con un movimiento de manos de Terry que vigila que ingresa bien a casa para arrancar el auto e irse, en mi mano un paquete de tres combos de tu lugar de comida favoritas seguro te la comerás mañana… no mi instinto siempre es mejor que el tuyo, al entrar a mi cuarto estas acostándote pasando los canales fijas tus azules ojos en mi y un …. **Llegas tarde…**

**Hasta cuando me sobre protegerás ya tengo 27 años** te dijo mientras te estiro la mano de la comida…

**Hasta siempre… eres mi hermana**… nuestras risas despiertan a mami y a Anthony bueno eso dicen ellos y ahora todos estamos en mi cuarto comiendo como a las 12 de la noche como es nuestra costumbre cuando alguno de los dos sale.

La última semana fue a un mas de locos con la compra de los vestidos y trajes, las reservaciones que no encontrábamos para la luna de miel y un encargo importante que me solicitaron en mi trabajo… pero se logro fueron sin mentir los 15 días mas rápidos del mes

El jueves antes de la boda... el ambiente de la casa era melancólico y nostálgico, tenias ya tus cosas en la que sería tu nueva casa, cenamos entre risas y recuerdo, como cuando trajiste a Terry a casa para hacer un trabajo del colegio él era dos años menor que tu y hay nos enamoramos fue amor a primera vista, bueno al principio solo como amigos y se la ponías muy difícil luego salimos a escondidas tuyas y por ultimo nos hicimos novios y recuerdo perfectamente la escena en que lo tienes agarrado por la solapa de la camisa amenazándolo con lo que le pasaría si me hacía daño de eso ya siete años y aquí seguimos esperando a que el termine su carrera y yo la mía para ver que pasa, mami siempre dijo que aunque nosotros tuviéramos una relación estable, tu serias el primero en casarte y así fue.

Nos ponemos a ver el álbum de fotos, tu siempre protegiéndonos, asumiste muy joven el rol de padre cuando él decidió abandonarnos, no aceptando la posible realidad que le esperaba. Apenas tenias 14 cierto… pero saliste adelante y demostraste que eres muy responsable. La madrugada llega y mami nos mansa a dormir… podría alguno dormir estando a unos horas de ir donde los abuelos para tu gran día, recostada sobre mi cama miro al techo cuando escucho la puerta de tu cuarto abrirse y como con pasos sigilosos caminas hasta la habitación de mami… ya te dio mamitis pienso y me levanto… hoy será tu última noche en esta que ha sido tu casa por tantos años… me encuentro a Anthony en el pasillo a sus 15 años es aún muy inmaduro pero está vivo, en ciertas cosas es igual q ti, me sonríe toma mi mano y caminamos al cuarto de mami… hay estas tu acurrucado a su lado abrazándola y siendo correspondido ambos con lagrimas en los ojos… al sentir nuestra presencia levantan la cobija y corremos hacia la cama como siempre que sentimos miedo o nos encontrábamos preocupados nos acurrucamos y lo que queda de la madrugada dormimos con ella…

Son las 5 de la mañana todos estamos en el carro de Terry vamos camino donde los abuelos, la novia llegara allá ya que es de esa zona… son tres horas de camino, Anthony está dormido sobre el pecho de mami quien tiene su cabeza sobre el tuyo se hace la fuerte lo sé, Terry me mira y pone su mano en mi pierna tu gruñes y un la **vista sobre la carretera** se deja escuchar… él sube su mano y la entrelaza con la mira.. Te mira por el retrovisor

Llegamos a las 8 el lugar les quedo espectacular se lucieron claro si eres el primogénito todo tendría que salir bien…

Terminamos de acomodar ciertos detalles… llegan las 10 de la mañana la hora de la ceremonia esta apunto voy a buscarte a la recamara del abuelo el te está ayudando con el traje me quedo boquiabierta ese traje blanco te hace ver más guapo que de costumbre… abuelo te da unos últimos consejos, él es como un padre para ti, si no es el único que has tenido.

**-Como me veo-** me dices dando la vuelta

**-Eres el novio mas apuesto que hay hermano-** te dijo sinceramente…

Salimos al patio y se da inicio a la boda, Terry es tu padrino..

Fue una ceremonia hermosa, mami no pudo evitar llorar, yo me contuve es mas hasta senti los brazos de Terry en mi cintura pegandome fuertemente hacia èl cuando el juez oregunto si alguien se oponia... Archie y Stear me miraro... que si lo pense... eres mi hermano y ella me cae bien si pero... te aleja de mi lado... pero yo le saque la lengua y mire al frente sonriendole a la novia que tambien me miraraba preocupada... jejeje le giñe el ojo y ella me devolvioel guiño. Al terminar se besaron... tiramos burbujas de jabon y nos dispusimos a realizar la pequeña recepcion. Claro como en todo ahora son las tías las que me atacan a mí con las habituales preguntas ¿tu cuando piensas casarte?, ¡los noviazgos largos no terminan bien! … o ¿es cierto que Albert se casa porque la dejo embarazada? Yo ruedo los ojos y antes de que se me salga el carácter Terry me toma de la mano, me da un descarado beso como susurraron ella y me lleva a bailar… el día que hizo fue perfecto, soleado, despejado el cielo azul como tus ojos… en toda la fiesta no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar ni de compartir… pronto dan las 4 de la tarde los invitados se han marchado poco a poco, Anthony se acerca a mí y me abraza **-no encuentro a Albert, **dice con ojos cristalinos… yo lo apretó y con voz tranquila le dijo… -**se fue de luna de miel hace como media hora… tu andabas jugando bola y por eso no se despidió de ti**- miento ya que te escabulliste despidiéndote solo de mami y los abuelos sin percatarte que te miraba. **-No te preocupes seguro que llama para avisar que llego bien y despedirse…** vuelvo a mentir escuche claramente cuando le decías a mami que a lo mejor no llamabas. Terminamos de recoger todo para que los primos no tengan tanto trabajo, nos piden que nos quedemos a dormir pero mami y Terry, trabajan mañana por lo que nos disculpamos y retiramos, cogimos carretera como a las 8 de la noche pero el tráfico era demasiado al llegar a casa le pregunto a Terry si quiere quedarse adormir, está muy cansado y aun le queda camina hasta su casa… Anthony gruñe… y antes decir palabra Terry contesta… **tranquila amor estoy bien… te llamo en lo que llegue, sinceramente deseo descansar hoy ha sido un largo día deja un beso sobre mis labios…**

Me dirigió a casa con la intención de reprender a Anthony pero mami ya lo hizo por mí, abrimos la puerta principal, despido a Terry con la mano como siempre son las 11:30pm y ahora siento el vacio de la casa… no está tu presencia, mami nos da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno… **no te desveles** me dices mientras la veo retirarse a su habitación… camino hasta mi cuarto y paso por el tuyo la idea de que ahora será mío no me reconforta, entro y aun tiene tu olor, en la repisa dejaste tu colección e muñecos de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Sailor Monn y Super campeones lagrimas se aglomeran en mis ojos, los recuerdos invaden mi mente… como te ruego para que me prestes tu laptop para subir un fic… como me ruegas y me haces cara de puchero para que te prepare tu postre favorito… como se escabullía para sorprenderte con cosquillas los fines de semana que sabia habías trasnochado para hacerte despertar… las guerras de cosquillas que nos dábamos cuando alguno de los dos estaba molesto y alguno debía dar el brazo a torcer… ya no estaras esperándome con un bote de helado cuando llege triste porque discutí con Terry… ¿cómo te dabas cuenta de que discutíamos?... es un misterio, … sobre tu cama veo a mi Topo gigio ese que me escondiste cuando dijiste que ya era muy grande para dormir con él… me acerco y lo tomo en mis brazos lo apretó contra mi pecho, tiene una nota tuya me siento en la cama y la abro.

**Hola… mi pecosa… gracias por toda tu ayuda eres la mejor hermana del mundo… mi amiga y confidente imagino que hasta ahora caes en cuenta que ya no me tendrás a tu disposición las 24 horas del día… pero yo también lo extrañare nuestra vida no ha sido color de rosa pero la hemos superado juntos, se que estas pensando que pierdes a tu confidente, padre y amigo pero no es así veras que lo seguiremos haciendo créeme cuando te digo que mi cariño por ti no a cambiada.., y que cada vez que el bruto de Terry y tu discutan estaré ahí para reconfortarte… Terry siempre me llamaba preocupado para decirme que le avisara cuando llegabas… esa es mi hermana una chica de carácter que lucha contra la adversidad … te quiero mucho pequeña pecosa recuérdalo siempre.**

**Con cariño tu hermano, padre y amigo Albert**

**Pdta. Anthony de seguro va a querer dormir contiguo cuando sepa que mami está muy cansada y él se sienta frustrado por las burlas que le hacen en el colegio, te recomiendo que le des una cobija solo para él porque tiene muy mal dormir aun peor que el tuyo… si lo sabré yo… besos hermanita.**

Como siempre tus palabras me reconfortan y sacan las lagrimas… me dirijo a mi cuarto, pongo mi pijama enciendo la compu reviso correos leo un rato nuestras historias preferidas… las seguirás leyendo siiiiiiii… eres muy curioso, dejo unos review, me entra un mensaje de texto es Terry ya llego a su casa todo esta bien Eleanor y Richard mandas sus saludos y felicitaciones acaban de llegar de viaje que sorpresa para mí amorcito sus días de fiesta terminaron punto a mi favor… una preocupación menos, adoro a mis suegros.

Apago la compu van hacer la 1 de la madrugada me acomodo en mi cama, estoy por apagar la luz cuando escucho pasos, sonrió al ver a Anthony en el marco de la puerta con su almohada y tu cobija del león me hago a la orilla y palmeo el lado del rincón, en un brinco esta acurrucado a mi lado… **gracias**…dice mientras lo cobijo y le alboroto el cabello… él es realmente nuestro milagro verdad apago la luz… su voz medio chillona me reclama que no llamaste, **lo hará mas tarde** le dijo sintiéndome algo molesta también contigo… estoy empezando a dormir cuando mi celular suena… quien es el inconsciente estiro la mano y a tientas lo tomo…

**-Diga –** digo entre dormida y molesta pero me reconforta escucharte

**- Hola! Te desperté! –** puedo imaginarme tu risa al otro lado del teléfono

**- Algo... llegaron bien-**

**-Si**

**- ya leíste las historias…** lo sabia eres muy curioso pensé

-**Sip- ya deje los review y conteste con quien preferiría se quedara la protagonista de la Apuesta, también conteste por ti pero creo que no di razones**…

**-Ok… viste te dije que en castillo de mentiras no se separarían, me tienes al tanto no creo poder estar muy al pendiente**

**-Ta bien…**

**-Anthony está contigo**

**-Sip…** esta sentido porque no te despediste

**-Lo siento dile que** – somos interrumpidos por su adormilada voz -**es Albert-**

**-Sip Albert te lo paso-** le doy mi celular y hablan un rato. **–Ten-** mi hermanito me devuelve el aparato

**-Dime- **

**-Te quiero mucho- **

**-Y yo a ti Albert, eres el mejor -**

**- Nos vemos en 22 días, celebraremos en mi nueva casa- lleva tres leches y lasaña de pollo siiii**

**- Lo pensare-**

**-Bueno te dejo-**

**-ALBERT!**

**-Si**

**-Te deseo lo mejor hermano… que seas muy feliz te lo mereces**- mi voz comienza a cortarse- **eres un gran hombre**- escucho un sollozo-**DIOS BENDIGA TU MATRIMONIO estamos en contacto-**

**-Chao-** dice con dificultad y solo escucho el tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu del teléfono

Me abrazo a mi pequeño Anthony… **tu y Terry se casaran** me pregunta… **no lo sé** es mi sincera respuesta y beso su frente, **duérmete ya**… cierro mis ojos y le agradezco a Dios por la felicidad de mi hermano le pido que le vaya muy bien y me dejo caer en brazos de Morfeo feliz… porque mi hermano encontró a su mujer perfecta y media naranja que lo hará muy feliz…

* * *

**Antes, durante y después de tu boda**


End file.
